


Ace Snipers Sure are Different These Days

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ace Church, Drabble to get me back into a writers space, Gen, like this is super short guys.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Church is an ace sniper. Doesn't mean that translates to being good with a gun.





	Ace Snipers Sure are Different These Days

**Author's Note:**

> I really love ace Church headcanons. Like its ripe for punning as well as great way to remind myself hey its ace week.  
> And good practice with Tucker on my own.

Silent concentration fills the open space. Church carefully aims his sniper to the target. He fires missing once. Twice. The third shoots through the dummy's eye. Church pulls back his gun, a cocky breathy laugh comes forth and he readies for another shot.

Tucker leans forward holding his arms out on the barrier used as cover for training, helmet less and casual. "You still missed where you're supposed to hit."

Church scoofs. "I have perfect aim. I meant for it to go through the eye." He carefully aims again. Firing and missing.

"What's wrong Church? I thought you were an /ace/sniper?" Tucker grins. Turning his head slightly over to look at him.

Church straights his back and glares. "Was that a fucking pun?"

"I don't know dude. You're usually the one to parade around how great you are at this."

Church shakes his head and returns to aiming. He fires and it ricocheted off into a tree.

"Can't even shoot straight. Man being an ace sniper really is different these days." Tucker snorts.

Church pulls the gun back. "I have a gun. Do you really want to pun me today?"

"Like I'm scared of being shot." Tucker laughs loudly.


End file.
